This is a multi-disciplinary collaborative research project directed toward the development of more effective methods of treatment of leukemia, lymphoma and solid tumors. Included in this project are the following programs: 1) the therapeutic exploration of new agents through a wide range of neoplastic diseases in Phase II and Phase III studies, and the coincident study of the toxicities of these agents; 2) the exploration of new combinations of new and old agents in an effort to exploit synergistic combinations and cycle-active agents more effectively; 3) the development of multi-modal approaches to specific tumor problems using surgical, immunological and radiotherapeutic measures in optimal combinations; 4) improve the working efficiency and exploit more effectively the multi-disciplinary approach for the benefit of the cancer patient; 5) explore promising new compounds from the standpoint of pharmacokinetics, metabolism and human toxicity in Phase I studies; 6) improve the cancer care and treatment performance of the community at large by constantly using these programs in the educational effort directed at pre- and post-doctoral students, nurses and allied medical personnel. We anticipate the rapid continued improvement in our interdisciplinary team by the recent addition of general surgeons, otolaryngologists, gynecologists and urologists to the original team of medical oncologists, radiotherapists, immunologists and pathologists.